NaLi
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Lisanna Strauss |kanji2=リサーナ・ストラウス |romaji2=Risāna Sutorausu |alias2=''None'' |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= (Former) |magic2=Take Over: Animal Soul |imagegallery=NaLi/Image Gallery }}NaLi (ナツリサ Natsurisa) is a semi-canon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. This pair is also known as Nasanna or Natsanna. About Natsu and Lisanna Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky salmon-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, especially Gray, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversity towards the opposite sex, there only being three noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is seen during the Grand Magic Games, when he tried to peek on Lucy as she was bathing. The third is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. History Natsu's History Natsu was found by Igneel, a dragon, as a baby. The dragon raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called The Beast. Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Lisanna's History Sometime during her younger years, Lisanna’s parents died. At one point in time, as Mirajane defeated the demon in her village and gained its abilities, Lisanna and her siblings left the village, being feared by its inhabitants. Eventually, with Lisanna being around eleven years old at that time, they reached the Fairy Tail Guild and even though Lisanna and Elfman got along well with everyone quickly, their older sister continued to be lonely. In order to change that, Lisanna and Elfman learnt their respective Take Over. In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and then Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm him down. However, Elfman's Beast Soul form hit her submissively and made her fly several meters away, just then, Elfman reverted to himself. Relationship Natsu and Lisanna are known childhood friends since they were young, and have always been very close to each other. Their friendship started when Natsu was standing lonely in the rain probably thinking his father, Igneel. Lisanna then came to tell him to get inside, subsequently stating that she likes Dragons and finds them amazing. Natsu was very happy to hear that, and started to praise Igneel, with the two of them continued their conversation inside the Guild building. Natsu and Lisanna further developed their intimate relationship thanks to Natsu's partner, Happy, who, when he was still an egg, was thought to be the offspring of a Dragon, and he wanted to hatch said egg at all costs. Lisanna then agreed to help Natsu, and, in no time, the two became great friends. The two of them then proceeded to build a house, that looked like a hut, for the egg. Lisanna said that they were just like a real family, with Natsu being the father, Lisanna the mother, and then the unborn Happy as their child. A shy Natsu replied that it wasn't a bad idea. Together in their hut, Natsu and Lisanna happily warmed their beloved egg. Eventually, Lisanna found Natsu very kind and cute, even asking him to be her husband in the future, which she brushed off as a joke when Natsu became noticeably flustered and red. From then on, Lisanna habitually teased Natsu in a similar manner. Later on when they grew up, sometime, Natsu and Happy were mad at each other because Natsu ate Happy's fish. Lisanna came to them before she went of to her mission and said, "Natsu, be nice to Happy. After all happy is like a son to us.''" , ''which was the last time Natsu and Happy saw Lisanna. Following Lisanna's apparent death, Natsu built a grave in front of the hut where they cared and kept Happy's egg, and knowing that Lisanna loved to see the sunset. Natsu vowed that he would find Lisanna, wherever she was, and bring her back. In Edolas, when Natsu saw Lisanna, he burst into tears of joy, relieved that he finally found her, though, he wasn't really sure it was her because of the Edolas' counterparts. When Lisanna was sucked with the others into the Anima and returned to Earth Land, once found, she rushed towards, and hugged, Natsu, crying and blushing, finally home at last. Having hidden it from him during his stay in Edolas, Lisanna finally told Natsu and the others that she was the Lisanna that he grew up with, and what happened to her in Edolas, including when she saw Natsu at the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. Lisanna has shown to have a great amount of trust in Natsu, because she believe that when he sets his mind on something he will accomplish it. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Natsu watches as Elfman fights Sol. While fighting, Sol states that the rumors he heard were true: Elfman can only Take Over a single arm; Sol reveals that he has knowledge regarding every Mage in Fairy Tail. When Sol dodges Elfman's strike, he asks Elfman if he had a younger sister, distracting Elfman, allowing for him to attack , and then immediately follow up with another. Sol then gleefully recounts to Elfman the time when he tried to Take Over a large beast, unsuccessfully, and lost control, killing his sister, who was Lisanna, thereby preventing himself from ever achieving a Full-Body Take Over. Utilizing his unique body structure, Sol wraps himself around Elfman's arm, preventing the Fairy Tail Mage from continuing his strike, and kicks him. When Elfman attempts a Full-Body Take Over, and subsequently fails, Sol mocks Elfman, and then attempts to finish him with his Earth Magic, claiming it to be the act of a "gentleman", and sends Elfman flying through a nearby wall. Seeing Mirajane being held captive by Jose, Sol states that Mirajane used to be feared as The Demon, but now her Magic Power has dwindled, and she will be ripped apart for attempting to deceive Phantom Lord. Sol then molded some structures of her deceased sister, Lisanna whose suddenly looks at Elfman in pain. Seeing Elfman scream, Sol jumps on him, and wonders aloud if Elfman will have to suffer through the trauma of losing another sibling. When Elfman attempts, once more, to Take Over, Sol states that Mirajane is correct by saying that he can only use a single arm. However, Elfman, in a rage, screams for Phantom Lord to release Mirajane, and successfully performs a Full-Body Take Over, causing Sol to enter a panic. Sol is then brutally attacked by a rage-induced Elfman, as he screams in denial over such a thing having transpired, totally made Sold defeated once and for all. Natsu then later approaches Totomaru for a fight. Fighting Festival Arc While Natsu and Gajeel is trapped by in the guild by Freed's enchantment, Freed is seen torturing Elfman while Mirajane painfully looks. Scared that she would lost another family like what happened to Lisanna and when Freed attempts to kill Elfman with his Magic, Mirajane finally snaps. The clouds part as she lets out a scream and a huge burst of Magic Power destroys the terrain around her. She activates her Magic, Take Over: 'Satan Soul'. Natsu then looks at the 'scoreboard' in the guild, Mirajane and Freed holds a tie, respectively losing each other in the fight. Edolas Arc In the arrival of Gildarts Clive, Natsu and Happy came and gladly talks with him. Suddenly Gildarts jokes about Natsu's relationship with Lisanna, but is shaken when Natsu tells him that she died on a mission with her siblings two years ago, upon Elfman's Take Over fault. When the four (Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla) visited the Edolas Guild, they got caught by Edolas Lucy, namely, Lucy Ashley subsequently wrestle Natsu. During the torturing process, Lisanna Strauss appears and upon seeing Lucy Ashley bullying whom she thought was Natsu Dragion, she tells Edo Lucy to stop which she then obeys. Lisanna is surprised by Natsu’s behavior towards her when he and Happy tearfully cry out her name since they missed Lisanna from Earthland and attempt to hug her before getting kicked by Lucy Ashley. When Natsu begins to explain that he came from Earthland to save their companions, Lisanna is seen hiding behind the bar and eventually running outside. Realizing that he’s the Natsu that she knows. Lisanna then begins to cry, confusedly that will she go with them or not. Not wanting to hurt Edolas’ Mirajane and Elfman, she makes the difficult decision and decides to stay in Edolas herself. During the battle against the Royal Army, Lisanna is seen running out along with all the guild members and fights with a staff, and Natsu fighting the troops with his Earthland friends. However, when the Anima begins to take the living beings with Magic inside away, Natsu was sucked in. Meanwhile, Lisanna begins to glow. She tries to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas reveals that they already knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologize. Mirajane then says that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screams out their names, Mirajane asks her to give them their regards. After returning through the Reverse-Anima, Natsu and the others see that the Guild and town are perfectly fine. The relief feeling has been gone by Pantherlily, whose body has shrunk to accommodate itself to the Earth Land environment, reveals himself, wishing to join Fairy Tail, as it was the Guild that Mystogan was in, and that Gajeel had promised that he could join, much to the Iron Dragon Slayer's delight, but that he found someone suspicious hiding in the bushes. Pulling the rope he's tied her up with, Pantherlily reveals to have captured Lisanna and when everyone sees her, the whole group, especially Natsu, is surprised by her appearance, and declares that she's not suspicious. Wondering how Lisanna could be in Earth Land, as those from Edolas have no Magic in their bodies, She then notices Natsu, and immediately runs up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and is glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asks if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replies affirmatively. Everyone is further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily try to hug her, but Erza stops them, stating that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna reveals that she is the Lisanna that they all grew up with, and that, during her mission with Elfman and Mirajane two years prior, upon being struck by Elfman and rendered unconscious, she was sent through an Anima, switching places with her Edolas counterpart. After stumbling upon the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, who were happy to see her again, mistaking her for their Lisanna, Lisanna correctly deduced that the Lisanna from Edolas was dead, and decided to take her place upon seeing how happy everyone, especially the Edolas counterparts to Elfman and Mirajane, were. Lisanna explains that she decided to stay, and, before long, two years had passed. Then, upon noticing Natsu and Happy's arrival, realizing that they were the Natsu and Happy from Earth Land, Lisanna explains to Natsu that she had resolved to stay in Edolas, so as to never make Elfman and Mirajane sad again. However, Lisanna, originally from Earth Land, was sucked into the Reverse-Anima, where Elfman and Mirajane tell her that they knew she was never their real sister. Upon finishing her story, Natsu and the others bring Lisanna to the Kardia Cathedral. Natsu and the others then smile happily as the Strauss siblings are reunited at last. Tenrou Island Arc Shortly after the "revival" of Lisanna, she returns in the guild and see numerous changes such as Mirajane's personality. While Natsu and others is talking about Edolas, Lisanna joins in and mentions how Natsu's counterpart is more sensitive, cries a lot from being picked on, and is really cute. This makes everyone laugh to the point that they would have liked to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs, mainly of the soft side of Edo's Natsu. After the regular guild parties and fights, she is seen sleeping with her siblings. A few days after, Lisanna asks Carla if she could see whom she'll marry in the future. Unfortunately, Carla answers that she can't see too far into the future yet. After the S-Class ceremony was held, Natsu is paired up with Happy while Lisanna is with Juvia. As the participants head towards the island, Lisanna, specially Natsu and the others among the group barely standing the heat. Shortly after, the guild master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial starts, Natsu and Lisanna's team are delayed due to Freed’s rune on the boat, preventing everyone from leaving for five minutes. As soon as the runes are released, Lisanna and Juvia uses water-based magic and swim across the island and Natsu, with the help of Happy's magic, Aera: Max Speed, flies unto the island. When all are in the island now, Natsu and Happy picked the E-route declaring that "E" must stand for "Erza", and charges forward, intending to beat her. But unfortunately, Lisanna and Juvia choose the ‘D’ route as they get to the island and encounter Erza as their opponent. Despite a tedious fight, Erza overcomes both of them, eliminating her and Juvia from the trial, while on Natsu's, he somehow passed the fight with Gildarts Clive. After the major disruption of Grimoire Heart to Fairy Tail such as discontinuing the S-class Trial, Natsu and the others arrive at the guild's camp when Lucy is shock to see many Fairy Tail members were injured. When Wendy decides to use her healing Magic, Lisanna stops her and says she must not trouble herself. Natsu is shocked and relieved to see Lisanna safe and he asks Lisanna what had happened. Lisanna tells Natsu that the camp was attack by Rustyrose and luckily Freed and Bickslow fought for them. Lisanna also says that they're all out of Magic Power and she is sad because Mirajane and the others are injured. As Lisanna is about to cry, Happy comments that a cheerful character like her must always smile, to which Lisanna agrees. In order to end the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Natsu decides to go fight Hades, asking Lucy and Happy to accompany him. Although reluctant at first, Lucy agrees to his idea and the three are joined by Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. Before leaving, Lisanna stops Lucy and tells her to stay close to Natsu, saying that he is stronger when he is surrounded by the people that he trusts. After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Lisanna and Natsu, with the rest of Fairy Tail, scares off the Grimoire Heart members who were about to attack Happy and Carla. After they flee, the guild celebrates their victory and returns to camp. At camp, Lisanna plays with Natsu's hair who has passed out from the side effect of eating lightning. Later on, Lisanna is being playfully teased by Laxus Dreyar, stretching her cheeks, wondering if she was really Lisanna. Natsu, and the rest of the Team Tenrou, freezes upon hearing the roar of a Dragon. Rushing back to the campsite, Natsu looks up into the sky, and sees The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia, soaring overhead. As Natsu remarks that Dragons truly do exist, Acnologia descends, destroying everything around him. Natsu then ceases his ramblings, as Lisanna does, truly afraid of the Black Dragon. The Dragon then jumps, and lands right in front of the Team Tenrou, prompting them to flee. Makarov then stops Natsu from acting irrationally, and uses his Titan to battle the Dragon head-on. Natsu then shouts that he should fight Acnologia, as he is a Dragon Slayer. Laxus, however, grabs Natsu, and begins to run. Natsu then begins to insult Laxus, but stops upon seeing his tears. All in all, Natsu, Lisanna, Laxus and the others except Makarov runs away from the titanic duos. Ignoring Laxus' protests, Natsu returns to help Makarov, and grabs the Dragon, preventing him from striking the final blow. Natsu then demands that Acnologia leave Makarov alone, as the Lisanna too, and others of the entire Team Tenrou returns to fight Acnologia using the highest Unison Maid ever done. Acnologia then ascends, unharmed at all, and prepares its Dragon's Roar. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Breath, completely obliterating Tenrou Island. X791 Arc Lisanna and Natsu, along with the others, is found alive and returns to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Natsu and Lisanna watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. Natsu and Lisanna, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo. When the guild celebrates the return of their missing members, Natsu and Lisanna ask Alzack and Bisca, who are married from the 7 years time skip, if they have any children, which reveals that they have one daughter named Asuka. Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc During the Mirajane verses Jenny fight, an extra scene is added, Lisanna who is wearing a wedding dress is shown running towards Natsu and calling his name. Natsu turn around and he tells Lisanna that she looks good in that dress. When Lisanna is about to tell Natsu about their childhood, Lucy and Loke suddenly bumps Natsu from behind. When the final day of the games gets under way, Team Fairy Tail enters the arena while Lisanna stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team representing their guild. After she cheer Gray's victory on defeating Rufus, Lisanna wonders if Natsu and the others are fine, to which Makarov replies that they can only trust them and wait. Sun Village Arc Tartaros Arc Omake Chapter Natsu And The Dragon Egg As a young Mirajane is about to fight a young Erza, Lisanna questions Mirajane and Erza fighting again. Lisanna approaches a young Natsu and asks if she can help take care of the Egg. Natsu accepts and Lisanna goes on to tell Natsu that she once read in a book that an egg hatches when you warm it up. Natsu then immediately uses his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to heat up the egg, which causes Lisanna to scold him. Lisanna then uses her Take Over to transform into a bird and warm up the egg, which surprises Natsu greatly. A few days later, within a cozy fort, Natsu expresses his hunger and Lisanna offers to cook for him, telling Natsu that she is not as great at cooking as her siblings. As Natsu tells Lisanna that she is not allowed to cook the egg, Lisanna responds by telling him that she would not, as she wants to know what the egg will hatch into. Seeing Natsu expressing care for his egg, Lisanna jokingly asks him if she can someday be his bride when they grow up, causing Natsu to blush. Both Lisanna and Natsu are gleefully alarmed as they hear noises coming from the egg, assuming that the egg will hatch soon. The next day, both Lisanna and Natsu are shocked as they discover that the egg has disappeared. Lisanna asks Mirajane if she has seen the egg, which she denies. Chaos subsequently ensues and both Lisanna and Natsu are saddened by the egg's disappearance, until Elfman enters the room with the egg at hand. Both Lisanna and Natsu are filled with joy, thanking Elfman for taking care of the egg. As the egg begins to hatch, Lisanna and the rest of the Fairy Tail members eagerly look on, until a blue winged cat emerges from the egg, enlightening Lisanna and Natsu. As the cat lands on top of Natsu's head, Lisanna acknowledges the sudden shift from anger to happiness among her peers, giving Natsu the idea of naming the blue winged cat Happy. Whose Clothes Are These? After Gray finds his clothes are missing, he borrows Natsu's and soon finds that Natsu has taken his, leading to various members of the guild swapping clothes with one another. This made Lisanna's suit becomes Cana's, then Natsu ended up wearing Jet's clothes. OVA Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! When the two, Natsu and Gray, are bickering after Natsu has pranked Gray, Lisanna was briefly mentioned of one student that she is currently studying abroad. Omake Episode Natsu And The Dragon Egg Navigation Category:NaLi Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help